おかえり, my love!
by chibi.hazel-chan
Summary: Even the most cold-hearted person will feel homesick sometimes. RK


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea =D

* * *

おかえり, my love

The cold stone walls had an unfamiliar and even unfriendly feel to it. Even though the things in his old room were moved into his new room at the new headquarters, the room just did not feel right. He stared around the room listlessly before getting out of the room, closing the door softly behind him with a soft click.

Lavi stretched and rubbed his eye. He looked at the clock at the far end of the library and realised with a start how late he had read into the night. He reluctantly bookmarked the page he was reading and closed the dusty tome. He tucked the heavy book under his arm and returned it to its slot on the shelf. He looked around the library. It was much larger than the old one but the new library did not feel as comfortable. In his opinion, the sofas and chairs needed more seasoning. He sighed softly and walked out of the library.

He leaned against the library door after he closed it, allowing his eye to adjust to the darkness of the corridor. After a while, he got up and started walking back to his room. Then, he saw him. Kanda was leaning placidly against the low wall at the end of the corridor. His back was towards Lavi and he was looking at the fog shrouded streets outside. A pensive look graced his fair face. He had a jacket thrown casually over his back and his long hair covered it. Lavi smiled and sidled towards him. He stopped behind Kanda and counted it his good fortune that Kanda haven't heard him approach yet.

Suddenly, the view in front of Kanda's eyes got blocked out. He felt a warm pair of hands covering his eyes. Lavi lowered his voice. "Guess who?"

Kanda did not even need to think. The only person who had the nerves to touch him was that stupid rabbit. Without turning his head, Kanda elbowed Lavi in his ribs gently. "Get your hands off."

Lavi chuckled and obediently removed his hands. He then joined Kanda at the wall.

"What's keeping my Yuu-chan awake at this hour? Surely you didn't come to pick me up, did you?"

Kanda didn't reply immediately. "I couldn't sleep."

Lavi looked at him. "Is that all? Why?"

Kanda kept quiet and kept his gaze focused on the grounds outside. Lavi did not press him for an answer either. He knew that Kanda would speak if he wanted to and all he had to do is to wait patiently and listen when that happens.

Kanda shifted his weight from one foot to another as Lavi leaned in closer. After what seemed like an eternity, Kanda finally spoke.

"How can you stand moving from one place to another without having somewhere to return to?"

Despite himself, Kanda had come to think of the old headquarters as something akin to home; although he never once showed it outwardly. The old headquarters had been his home for the past eight years. The new headquarters felt very unfamiliar to him and found himself somewhat missing the old building.

Lavi leaned in even closer and looked into those black obsidian eyes. They were unreadable as always. He prodded Kanda in the cheek while teasing him.

"Aww... So my poor lil' Yuu-chan couldn't sleep because he's homesick. How cute..."

Kanda's cheeks had a dusty pink colour appearing on them. "Che..."

Lavi smiled. He got up and moved behind Kanda. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist and pulled him close. He then rested his chest on Kanda's back.

"Wha-what are you doing you idiot? Someone might see us!"

"Nah... They won't. It's already so late. Keep still and be quiet. Can you feel my heart beating?"

Kanda stopped struggling and kept still. He felt the heartbeat of the other on his back. It was strong and beating a little fast.

"This is the place I keep my 'home' in. So no matter where I go it will stay with me along with all the other things and people I hold dear. They always say home is where the heart is. That's why moving to anywhere doesn't bother me."

Kanda did not reply and they stayed that way a little while longer, both leaning on each other in an embrace. Lavi nuzzled Kanda's neck affectionately.

"I know how to make that feeling of homesickness go away. Whenever you come back, I'll welcome you by greeting you 'おかえり'. And should you ever need my company, I'll be there for you always. I promise. How does that sound?"

Kanda fidgeted a little and snorted. Then he said it so softly that Lavi nearly missed it.

"Baka."

Lavi took that as an acceptance of his offer. "But I also have something to ask of you."

Kanda tilted his head back slightly. "What?"

"Can I keep you in my heart?"

Kanda looked at Lavi. He did not know what to make of Lavi's words and did not say anything. After a moment of silent contemplation, he nodded slightly.

Lavi grinned and squeezed Kanda tightly before pecking him on his cheeks. Kanda's face turned crimson at this small gesture. Lavi broke the embrace and pulled Kanda towards his room.

"Come on; let's have some rest before the dawn breaks. I'm bushed."

Kanda raised a small protest and said something about wanting to go back to his room. Lavi heard him and obliged. He changed course and headed for Kanda's room instead. After convincing Kanda enough to let him share his bed, Lavi fell asleep instantly with his arms draped over Kanda possessively. With Lavi snoozing next to him, Kanda looked around the room and found that it was not as foreign as he first perceived it to be. It would probably take some time for him to settle in and was glad that Lavi was there to help him.

He closed his tired eyes and listened to the soft quiet snores coming from Lavi. Slowly, sleep took over him and the restless night faded away into the light of her sister, dawn.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering, おかえり means welcome home in Japanese. Cheers!!


End file.
